Mistake
by Aelan Greenleaf
Summary: Accused of a crime that he did not commit, Obi-Wan Kenobi is banished to the backwater world of Dagobah. Years later, another Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, will discover the grievious mistake that the Council had once made... * Epilogue added *
1. Prologue

*Sorry if I'm wrong on a few points, please correct me if I am. And I also have invented a few things… but that is the beauty of fan fictionJ 

Prologue

In an important Council vote, there can be no more than two votes against the majority. This was decreed centuries ago, to prevent a critical mistake in judgement on the part of the Council. Such a vote had taken place today, as the future of a Jedi Padawan relied on the votes of the Council members.

In the opinion of Master Yoda, today was the first time that this ruling had failed. 

Ten of the twelve Council members had voted pro to the expulsion of a young apprentice. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were the only ones against it.

Now a talented young Jedi had been banished to the backwater world of Dagobah, to live out a life of loneliness and meditation. A talented young apprentice accused of a horrendous crime: the rape of a Halithion princess.

Sent on a mission with his master to the second planet in the Halith system, the teenage Padawan had been instrumental in the establishment of renewed government system to accommodate the Halithions' needs. But, as the report stated, something went wrong.

The king of Halith, King Renon, accused the Jedi youth of the rape of the teenage princess. Horrified at this accusation, the boy's master brought his apprentice back to the Temple for an investigation.

Interviews and conversations with key players in the event were made by another Jedi team. The conclusion they came to was that the young Padawan was guilty, though he had pledged his innocence. It was brought to a vote within the Council chambers, a vote that ultimately banned the young boy from the Temple forever.

No, Master Yoda was not happy. He saw this as a sad day for all the Jedi. A boy had been kept from his destiny, a destiny as a child of light, the one that would have saved them all in the end. 

And now Obi-Wan Kenobi had lost everything that he had ever had.


	2. Intro

*Author's Note(s): This may seem to be a Qui-Gon/Anakin/training story, but Obi-Wan Kenobi is involved in this.

Just thought you all should know...*

Introduction

Talas Prime was cold at night. Deathly cold. The barren wastelands were swept through with a bitter wind, a wind that chilled you to your very core.

Anakin shivered within his cloak. Coming from a hot planet, he especially hated Talas Prime for its weather.

//Thank the Force that we're leaving.// Anakin thought to himself as his teeth chattered.

His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, stood not far from Anakin, speaking to a cargo ship captain and arranging transport.

//I do wish he'd hurry up! I'm freezing.// 

To keep his mind off of the cold, Anakin viewed his surroundings, memorizing them all in an instant. Qui-Gon had always instilled the value of a photographic memory in Anakin, as it was a useful tool for a Jedi.

Qui-Gon finished his deal with the pilot, and turned back to his Padawan. "Come, Anakin, I've arranged us transport back home."

"Thank the Force." Anakin mumbled, earning a smile from Qui-Gon.

"You did well, Padawan. You should be happy that our mission was a success." said the older man.

"I am, especially since we'll be leaving this icicle planet!"

Qui-Gon chuckled softly and placed an arm on the boy's shoulders, leading him over to the ship.

*I appreciate all comments and criticsm! Please R&R!*


	3. Chapter 1

Anakin and Qui-Gon had not been at the Temple long before they were summoned once again to the Council Chambers. Anakin was usually excited for a mission, but this time it was different. He could feel that his Master was on edge, nervous about something. Anakin could only surmise that it had something to do with their forthcoming mission.

He sighed softly as he and Qui-Gon walked to the Chambers. He was finding it harder and harder to understand his Master, as if something was standing between them. But whatever it was, Anakin could not find it.

Maybe it was Qui-Gon's last apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The aforementioned Padawan was the source of many rumours and tales in the Temple, told to the young children to keep them in line. As the story went, Obi-Wan Kenobi had once been a talented, kind apprentice, but he had been convicted of a horrible crime. Some said that he had been banished to a far-off planet; others said that he haunted the Temple.

Anakin yearned to know more about this 'lost Jedi', but when he had asked his Master, Qui-Gon had become silent. He never asked again after that.

He snapped himself back to the present, as he was now approaching the doors to the Chambers. His Master opened them swiftly, and Anakin stepped in.

All twelve members of the Council were present, which was quite unusual. Anakin began to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. He sensed that this mission was to be a complicated one.

"Master Qui-Gon. Padawan Skywalker. Begin, we may now." intoned the diminutive master from his seat.

"We have another mission for you. It is of a delicate matter, and we must stress caution before we continue." said Mace Windu, his chocolate eyes penetrating into Anakin's.

"We understand." Qui-Gon said, answering for both him and Anakin.

It was then that Master Windu stood and started to speak. "It is to the planet Halith where-"

"I am sorry Master, but did you say Halith?" Qui-Gon asked, the colour draining from his face.

"Yes."

Anakin could feel his Master's tension now, and his fear. //What's on Halith?// Anakin thought to himself, confused.

"We have decided to reopen the investigation of former Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. King Renon has reluctantly agreed to allow one team of Jedi on Halith to investigate."

Thoughts leapt to and fro in Anakin's head. //Obi-Wan Kenobi?! Halith?! No wonder his Master had been so unnerved!//

He quickly turned his attention back to what Master Windu was saying.

"Princess Meldara has also agreed to allow you to question her, but not her son."

"Son?" said Anakin aloud.

Master Windu stopped speaking. It was against conduct for a Padawan to interrupt, especially during a mission briefing.

"Son, Meldara has. Believed to be Obi-Wan's, it is." interrupted Master Yoda.

Anakin was astounded. No wonder there was such controversy surrounding Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You will leave in two days. Good luck."

With that, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were excused. They both bowed before the Council members, and Anakin followed his Master out.

"Are you alright, Master?" asked Anakin, watching his Master.

Qui-Gon Jinn just stood there, a pale ghost lost in his own thoughts.

"Master?" Anakin prodded again.

His Master turned to him, and Anakin could see that his Master was deeply troubled. 

"I'm sorry Anakin." he whispered. He then turned and walked quickly down the hallway, leaved a very confused Padawan behind.

*_____________________________________*

The next day, Anakin found himself wandering the halls of the Temple with Master Yoda. His own Master had retreated into his room, and letting no one in to see him. Anakin had become worried, so he had opted to go and talk to Master Yoda.

They had been walking in silence when Anakin spoke. "Who was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda?"

"Who IS Obi-Wan Kenobi, mean to say you."

"He's still alive?!" Anakin replied, astounded.

"Quite alive, he still is." Yoda replied, a tone of amusement entering his voice.

"Then why don't you ask him what happened, instead of sending us to Halith?"

The older Master sighed, and Anakin felt as if something of great importance were to be revealed.

He was right.

"Believe, I do not, that Obi-Wan Kenobi is guilty of which he is accused of. In his character, it is not."

"So you think that Meldora's son is not his? That Obi-Wan was framed?" Anakin asked eagerly.

Yoda turned to Anakin, his wizened face scrunched up in a frown. "Presume those things, I do not. Come to you, the answers will. You must have patience, young Skywalker."

*__________________________*

Later on, as Anakin finished up his evening mediation, he contemplated what Master Yoda had told him. Maybe Obi-Wan Kenobi was not guilty of his crime. Maybe the guilty had gone free.

Whatever the answer to these questions, Anakin knew that there was more to this mission then what met the eye.

*Next chapter: Anakin and Qui-Gon head off to Halith, where they finally talk to some of the previously mentioned characters. 

Don't forget to R&R!

~Eleia Kenobi*


	4. Chapter 2

Halith was a beautiful planet, at least to Anakin's eyes. Lush, green trees dotted the boulevards of the street, creating a pleasant image to one's eyes. Elegant buildings added to the scene, with colourful flowers planted into the ground.

Anakin's master saw none of this.

He was to busy walking as quickly as he could to King Renon's palace, not even taking in for a moment the beauty of this planet. Although, Anakin conceded, he had already this planet before.

In no time at all they had reached the palace, even more breath-taking then the sights already seen. Tall towers stood proudly at the four corners of the huge home, looking like a castle stolen from a children's story.

Laughter sounded from nearby, and Anakin could see three young children playing under the shade of one of the trees. They were not much younger than him, maybe three of four years. Unlike Anakin though, they had the luxury of their play time, something Anakin had not had all to often at the Temple.

Qui-Gon kept walking on, and Anakin was forced to follow. He would have liked to watch the children play, a care-free reminder of a normal childhood.

Two men stood guard at the entrance to the palace. Qui-Gon spoke quickly to them, and Anakin sensed his eagerness to finish this mission as swiftly as possible. One of the guards checked a data pad, then proceeded to wave them through.

Master Qui-Gon seemed to know where he was going, so Anakin just trailed behind, gazing at the treasures inside the main hall. Soon they had reached the throne and waited to be let in.

The tall wooden doors opened without a sound, allowing the two Jedi inside. A simple, but elegant throne stood in the middle of the room, where he could see a tall, older man sitting upon it.

"Greetings, Master Jedi." said the man Anakin presumed to be King Renon.

"Greetings, King Renon." Qui-Gon replied.

"I have informed the palace workers to your arrival. My daughter has also agreed to talk to you, but, as already stated, she does not want you to be in contact with her son. Is that understood?" King Renon said, in his commanding voice made to instil obedience into people.

Qui-Gon nodded and turned to leave. Anakin stole one last look at the throne room, and then followed Qui-Gon out.

*_______________________*

As soon as he first saw her, Anakin was astounded at the beauty of Princess Meldara. She had long, pale blue hair that reached down to her thighs and a striking face. She looked very innocent, but Anakin could sense that Meldara had much inner strength.

"Master Jinn!" she exclaimed, her face curling into a smile. "It has been too long."

"Yes it has." Qui-Gon said, without emotion. Anakin could tell that he was very uncomfortable here.

Meldara seemed to sense it as well, and she stopped smiling. "My father has informed me that the Jedi have reopened the investigation." she stated quietly.

"Yes, we have. We wish to know if there is anything else that you would like to add to what you have previously told us."

She shook her head, but Anakin thought that he could sense some sort of...deception about her now. "No, I have told you all I know." she replied, oblivious to Anakin's suspicions.

"But you could check with my personal guard again, if you like." she added.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I will do that. Anakin, you stay here with Princess Meldara. I will return shortly." With that, Qui-Gon pivoted on one foot and left the room.

Now alone with Meldara, Anakin used this opportunity to study her more closely. He could sense that she was nervous although she hid it well.

"So there's nothing else you can tell us?" Anakin said after a long silence.

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

This time, he saw a flicker in her eyes, and he knew that she was very nervous. She turned to the window, and Anakin was surprised to see tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Look at him out there, Anakin. My son, playing with his friends. He deserves to know."

Now Anakin was intrigued. "Know what?" he asked, trying to keep his curiosity in check.

Meldara turned to him, and her bright blue eyes met his. "Who his true father is."

Anakin said nothing. He had learned that, with time and patience, most people will reveal everything.

"Nine years ago, your master and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, came to my planet to help establish a stronger government. They were here several months, and I developed a friendship with Obi-Wan. He was eighteen, and I was nineteen. He was also the only one who knew about my boyfriend Tig."

"Tig?" Anakin asked, sensing that Tig had a large part to play in this tale.

"Yes, Tig. He was a servant in our palace, and we were in love. Unfortunately, Tig was of a 'lower' class, and I couldn't be with him in public. But fate, it seemed, has a sense of irony. I soon found out that I was pregnant, and I told my father as soon as I found the courage."

Meldara turned to the window again, and stared out to where her son was playing. A sad smile crawled onto her lips, and Anakin struggled to keep patient as she thought to her herself.

She continued her story, but kept gazing outside. "At first he seemed genuinely happy for me, and I spoke with him for a while. We were interrupted by a communiqué for him, and I returned to my room for the night, happy that things had gone so well. But the next day, something had changed. My father began to shout at me, telling him that I had brought shame to the family. He told him that I was to say that I had been assaulted by Obi-Wan, and we would be able to cover up my shame by blaming it on him.

"At first, I told him that I would never do such a thing; that I would never betray Obi-Wan. My father then threatened me, telling me that he would have Tig killed, and banish my child and I off of the planet."

Meldara was crying now, and her voice became quiet. "I never meant to hurt Obi-Wan. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She began to shake with silent sobs, and Anakin put a comforting arm around her shoulders, finally understanding what this poor girl had gone through.

*_________________________*

Having not discovered any more new information, Qui-Gon headed back to where he had left Meldara and Anakin.

This mission was especially hard for Qui-Gon. The emotional effect that this planet and its people had on him was overwhelming. This was where he had lost his Padawan, a young man he had become to regard as his son. Now he was eager to finish this mission and leave behind the painful memories of the past. 

He could hear Meldara's voice as he approached, and the emotional turmoil in her voice. He decided to pause outside the door, and allow Meldara to finish her story.

What he heard was something he could have never expected. That Obi-Wan, his beloved Padawan was not guilty of the crime of which he had been accused. That Obi-Wan had been a scape-goat for a royal family's 'shame'.

He could hear Meldara begin to cry, and Qui-Gon felt heavy of heart. What had he done to his Padawan? What horrors had Obi-Wan gone through all because of a mistake?

The emotional burden was to heavy for him to bear, and he sunk down to the floor. And, to his own surprise, he began to cry for his lost Padawan. 

*Next chapter: Qui-Gon questions the king, and he and Anakin head off to Dagobah.*


	5. Chapter 3

*Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. I was in a hurry to post this.*

He could feel his master's presence outside, a man overcome by emotion. Anakin wanted to allow his master this one moment of respite.

Meldara had calmed down now, but Anakin could tell that her grief was still not overcome, and would probably never be overcome. The years of hiding such a secret had taken their toll on her, and he knew that she would never be the same.

They sat in silence for a while, Anakin and Meldara inside the room and Qui-Gon outside. All were lost in their own thoughts, prisoners in their own minds.

Finally Anakin stood, and offered Meldara a silent goodbye. She gave him a small smile, and whispered: "Tell him I'm sorry." He nodded to her and left the room

Qui-Gon sat near the door, his back against the wall and his head in his hands. Anakin had never seen the imposing master look so... helpless.

"Master?" Anakin inquired softly, not wanting to upset the older man.

Qui-Gon looked up, and the young boy could see that his eyes were red. He got up slowly, and did not speak. Qui-Gon then started down the hallway, and beckoned Anakin to follow wordlessly.

*______________________________*

Qui-Gon was lost in a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions. As the guilt of a single mistake settled upon him, he could only weather the tempest of his mind.

What had he done to his Padawan?

Guilt settled over him like a fog. If only he had listened to his Padawan's calls of innocence... if only he had stuck by his apprentice... if only...

The pain of hindsight struck him like a hammer. The past was so much clearer now, and he wondered why he had made the descisions he had made.

But still another emotion overcame him: anger. Anger at Meldara for having kept her secret as long as she had; anger at King Renon for forcing her to blame Obi-Wan; but most of all, anger at himself.

He strove to clear his mind, to rid himself of such an un-Jedi emotion. Anger had no place in him, even if he wanted it. He knew what he had to do now; what the mission now required of him.

Rising slowly at the call of his Padawan, he set off to the throne room of King Renon.

*_____________________*

The tall doors opened with a loud bang. In stormed Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker.

"What have you done to my Padawan?!" the Master growled.

King Renon seemed to be confused, but Anakin knew that it was an act. "I do not understand, Master Jedi, your apprentice is fine. He is standing right beside you!"

Qui-Gon moved a menacing step closer. "You know that I speak of Obi-Wan! What did you do to him?!"

At this the king paled, and almost seemed to become smaller. "What?" he croaked out.

The taller Jedi moved forward. "I know all about it! You framed him! Why? Why?!" he said, almost screaming.

Anakin was afraid. Never had he seen his master act like this, filled with anger and sadness. Anakin was uncomfortable, and he prayed that the king answered quickly.

Next to the young boy, Qui-Gon felt his discomfort. He willed himself to take control of his emotions, and let the Force help him.

He spoke again, this time more calmly. "Why? Why Obi-Wan?"

King Renon practically squirmed in his chair. "I was blackmailed to do it. They told me if I didn't pin it on your apprentice, they would have my family killed and my planet enslaved! I couldn't let that happen! I am sorry, but I did it for my family and for my planet!" King Renon sunk deep into his chair and let emotion overtake him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered feebly.

Qui-Gon took in the King's words all at once. There was another force at work here, someone else behind Obi-Wan's downfall. If he could just find out who contacted the King...

"Who was it? Who blackmailed you?" Qui-Gon asked aloud.

King Renon looked back at them. "I never knew his name, but his threats were very real... very real..." the King said, soon falling prey to his own thoughts.

Qui-Gon found this strange, strange that an unknown blackmailer had demanded this from the king. He also sensed that they were no more answers left on Halith, and that what he seeked for lay somewhere else.

"Come Anakin," he said, turning to his Padawan, "We're going to Dagobah."

*_______________________*

It did not take them long to secure transport to Dagobah, and soon Anakin found himself speeding through space, and towards Dagobah. The trip was to take five hours of travel, so Anakin took this time to research Dagobah.

He found that this planet was a swamp world, teeming with life. Several colonisation projects had been made to colonize this Outer Rim planet, but all had failed. The harsh wilderness had obliterated all hopes of establishing a colony, and was so abandoned. 

Dagobah had no sentient life of its own, but it had many interesting and dangerous creatures like the butcherbug, the dragonsnake and the swamp slug. The gnarltrees had also an interesting life cycle, but unfortunately Anakin could not find much information on them

In the meantime, Qui-Gon had retreated to his quarters for mediation. Anakin was troubled, and he felt that this mission was drawing them further and further apart. The fate of Qui-Gon's once Padawan weighed heavily on them both, and Anakin was anxious to find what secrets Dagobah hid.

The five hours passed quickly, and soon the pair of Jedi found themselves orbiting the swamp planet.

"Where should I land?" inquired their pilot, a Corelian by the name of Rehan.

"Here." Qui-Gon said softly, pointing to a spot on the map readout.

The ship descended quickly through the thick atmosphere, diving through the fog. Anakin could only barely see the faint outlines of trees and other plants. Everything else was hidden by the fog.

Rehan let the ship down softly, and Qui-Gon eagerly disembarked. Anakin followed behind a moment later, and they both stood on the soft moss floor of Dagobah.

"It will be simpler if we spread out." Qui-Gon said, placing a hand on his apprentice's back. "Do not go too far from the ship. If you run into trouble, use your communicator."

Anakin nodded quickly and headed out into the fog. The trees were very old and very tall, Anakin noticed. The wildlife here was very different from all the other planets he had been to.

Suddenly Anakin felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up. He was being watched. 

He continued on walking, as if he had sensed nothing. He was searching for movement out of the corners of his eyes, waiting for the unseen threat to appear.

There was a quick breeze of air behind him, and Anakin swung around quickly, igniting his lightsaber as he did. 

There was no one there.

Amused with his over-reaction, Anakin turned off his lightsaber and turned back around.

A man stood before him, wearing a brown cloak.

Anakin jumped backwards, and drew his lightsaber, but it was not quick enough. It shot out of his hands and into the ones of the other man. 

"I'm not afraid of you!" Anakin exclaimed, more for his own benefit then of the man's.

The cloaked figure chuckled lightly. "You don't know who I am, do you?" he said lightly, reaching up to remove his hood. Long auburn hair fell forwards, and sea-change eyes looked back at Anakin.

Anakin gasped. He had found Obi-Wan Kenobi.

*Next chapter should be up Saturday.* 


	6. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan Kenobi was much different from anything Anakin had expected. The tall, slim man was unbelievably calm and collected, waiting for the young boy to speak. Anakin had been awaiting a dishelved, delirious individual in the deep forests of Dagobah.

Instead he had found an eerily calm young man, whom Anakin could sense had great power. When Obi-Wan had taken the lightsabre from him, he felt Obi-Wan's touch in his mind, and Anakin saw a glimpse into this ex-Jedi's head.

What he found was incredible. The raw power contained inside there was enough to frighten Anakin away. He knew at that moment, if Obi-Wan had wished it, he would have been dead before his feet had landed on the planet's soil.

The two of them stood in silence, both studying each other, until Obi-Wan spoke.

"Why have you come here?"

Anakin grew confused. Didn't he know? "To bring you back to the Temple! We know that you are innocent!"

Obi-Wan cocked his head to one side, like an overgrown bird. "What if I do not wish to return?"

At this, Anakin was even more puzzled. "You don't want to come back? Even though we know you're innocent?"

"Why would I return to place from which I was banished from? They obviously do not want me there." Obi-Wan replied, still the picture of calm.

The young Padawan was becoming unnerved. What sort of mind games was Obi-Wan playing? "But we've found you innocent!" Anakin exclaimed, "You don't have to stay here anymore!"

The older man began to walk towards where Anakin had come from. "And why would I want to go where I would be ridiculed and whispered about? I am quite content to stay here and become a myth."

Obi-Wan continued to walk, and Anakin followed behind. This man was very intriguing, thought Anakin to himself.

"Won't you at least speak to my Master?" Anakin asked softly.

Obi-Wan stopped abruptly, and the young apprentice felt waves of discomfort streaming from him in the Force. There were still unresolved issues there.

"Very well." Obi-Wan said after a small pause.

They walked off into the fog in silence, heading for the ship, and Qui-Gon.

*_______________________*

Qui-Gon had started to return to the ship after a small period of time, opting to contact Anakin from there. 

From still a small distance away, he felt a wave of surprise come over his Padawan through their training bond. He waited a moment for Anakin to contact him, but nothing came.

Alarm overcame Qui-Gon. His Padawan could be in trouble. Quickly, he started to jog back to the ship, hoping that his apprentice would meet him there.

After what seemed an eternity, he could see the ship's outline in the fog ahead. He breathed a sigh of relief, and slowed down as he approached.

He saw his Padawan waiting by the entrance to the ship, but someone else was with him... someone familiar.

A gasp escaped his lips: it was Obi-Wan. He had changed, of course, in the nine years since he had last seen him. He had grown taller, and his hair was quite a bit longer. His facial features had matured, but they still held the boyish good looks that he had been so envied for.

But there also was a new hardness there, and something in those grey-blue eyes. Almost a decade of living on a swamp planet had surely changed this once Jedi, for better or for worse.

"Obi-Wan?!" he exclaimed softly, moving closer to the young man. 

A sad smile crawled onto Obi-Wan's lips, and he nodded. "Yes, it is me."

Anakin stood uncomfortably to one side, not wanting to interfere in what was obviously an emotional meeting between the ex-Padawan and Master.

Long moments passed between them, in what Anakin assumed was a telepathic exchange. It wasn't until Qui-Gon spoke that Anakin was aware of the time passed.

"Why won't you come back to the Temple?"

Obi-Wan sighed, and looked his old Master in the eye. "What would I return there for? To be trained again? To become a worker? No, I would rather stay here and not have to face the stigma of a crime I did not commit."

"We would help you Obi-Wan, we could reunite you path with the Jedi. It is not too late!"

Anger sprang to Obi-Wan's voice, something that would have not happened to a Jedi Knight. "It was too late the moment you believed the Council and let me be banished to this planet! It was too late in the moment they found me guilty of violating Meldara! I thought that you knew me better than that! I would have never hurt Meldara! Ever!" Obi-Wan's rage-fuelled rant was then finished, and the aura of calm returned around him.

Qui-Gon took this all in, having expected this from the moment he had set foot on Dagobah. But the words still stung, awakening the dormant feelings of guilt in his heart.

"I am sorry, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan did not meet Qui-Gon's eyes. "Sorry will not bring back my life. And what I do not understand if is that I was accused of raping Meldara, why did you not just test her child, if he was supposed to be my son?"

"King Renon would not permit us to see him." Qui-Gon answered softly, knowing that it would not change anything.

"Then wouldn't that have sparked interest within the council? Or was I not worth the trouble?" With these words Obi-Wan started to walk back to where he had come from, back into the forest.

"Obi-Wan... wait. Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called after the young man in vain.

A heavy feeling settled over him once again, and he pondered what he would do next.

*Next chapter should be up in a few days.*


	7. Chapter 5

*Sorry for the short chapters, I'm just not very good at writing long ones….*

*Obi-Wan may seem very bitter, but can you blame him? And yes, Anakin is much sweeter here than in the Jedi Quest books and the movies. I just like him that way.*

Anakin knew that if Obi-Wan walked away right now, Qui-Gon would never be the same again. He couldn't let that happen to his master.

"Obi-Wan!" he called out after him, "Don't you want to know who framed you?"

The receding figure stopped in his tracks. Without turning, he replied to Anakin's inquiry.

"You never said that someone else framed me. I thought that it was King Renon."

"No, he said that he was blackmailed into blaming you..."

Obi-Wan turned around quickly, a strange expression pasted onto his face. "And you don't know who it is?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan intently. "No. That's why we need your help. If you would only come back to the Temple with us..."

Obi-Wan met Anakin's gaze, then looked over to the still silent Qui-Gon. A change overcame some part of him, then he nodded slowly.

"Very well."

*________________________*

The trip back to Coruscant was one of the (seemingly) longest that Anakin had ever taken. The tension between all three passengers seemed to grow with every passing moment. At some point, Qui-Gon excused himself and retired to his quarters, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone.

Obi-Wan spoke first, breaking the long silence. "So, what planet did you come from?" he said softly, starting a polite conversation.

"Tatooine." Anakin replied, grateful for the break of silence, "I left there when I was almost two years old. Where are you from?"

Obi-Wan seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, then answered as if it were an afterthought. "Coruscant. My mother was a senatorial aide."

"How do you know that?" asked Anakin, intrigued. A Jedi did not usually know about their parents, as attachment was forbidden for a Jedi.

"I read it in my file once, long ago." With that, the impromptu conversation was over, as the once-Jedi again dropped back into the realms of his mind.

Anakin sat there a while, just gazing out the window, watching the stars go by. He thought about his family, and where they were now. He wondered what his life would have been like if he had grown up with them, instead of the Jedi. 

He pondered this a moment, then let it go. It was not good to dwell on the what-ifs and the could-haves. He needed to focus his mind on what was going on right now, at this moment.

If only Qui-Gon would talk to him. So many things were going on right on, and Anakin felt lost in the thick of it. 

This mission was driving a rift between them, and Anakin could sense their bond weakening. It wasn't either of them's fault, it was just Qui-Gon's reencounter with his old Padawan that changed everything. Not to mention the scandal that implicated Obi-Wan.

Anakin felt himself yawn, and he knew that he was tired. The day had been long, and tomorrow would be even longer. He got up carefully, and with one last look at the thoughtful Obi-Wan, left the lounge and headed to his own 

quarters for some much needed rest.

*_____________________*

Coruscant was ever the busy city-planet, teeming with both organic and mechanical life. The planet's actual surface was buried deep underneath the high buildings, hundreds of stories down. It had been ages since the surface had seen 

sunlight, but that was the nature of technical advancement.

Even among the many elegant buildings that dared to touch the sky, the Jedi Temple stood out. With tall, crowning spires that reached a kilometre high, it was home to the thousands of Jedi who defended the Republic from harm. 

Anakin was pleased to see it again. He knew that with the help of the Council of Masters, they could solve the mystery of the unknown blackmailer.

But, even as he thought this, he felt doubt. The Council had made the mistake in the first place, what would stop them from making another one?

He quickly eradicated those thoughts from his head. If he did not believe in the Council, he did not believe in the Jedi.

The ship set down gently, and Anakin could see Master Adi Gallia and her former Padawan, Jedi Knight Siri, waiting for them. 

Anakin swiftly grabbed his one travel bag, and waited for his Master and Obi-Wan. They all walked out in silence, Anakin in front.

"Welcome back, Master Jinn." said Adi Gallia softly.

Qui-Gon offered a nod. Anakin could tell that he was still shaken by his re-encounter with Obi-Wan. "Hello Adi."

Beside the tall Master, Siri gave a gasp. "Obi-Wan?!" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan, still perfectly calm, suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Siri?!" he exclaimed as well.

Then Siri did something most unexpected, especially in her character: she ran forward and enveloped the taller man in a hug. Obi-Wan was taken aback for a moment, then returned it. It had been long since he had had human contact.

Anakin could sense his Master's unease, in watching his former Padawan embrace the younger woman so easily, as if nothing had happened in the past years. Today would be a long day, Anakin could tell.


	8. Chapter 6

The Council Chambers were deathly quiet as Qui-Gon and his former apprentice stepped in. Just like nine years prior, all twelve Council members were present, although some looked embarrassed to be there, namely the ones who had voted for Obi-Wan's expulsion.

Yoda, as usual, sat in the middle, and quietly listening as Master Adi Gallia broke the silence.

"We are here to discuss former Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi's crime, the one that he was expelled from the Order for. The Council has already gone over the evidence provided by Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker and the royal family of Halith. We have only a few questions to ask Obi-Wan, and then we will come to a desicion."

Obi-Wan moved forward, into the centre of the crescent, and awaited his tribunal. His hands were placed behind his back, his shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail, and his piercing grey-blue eyes stared forward. 

Qui-Gon stood near the rear of the room, only there if needed for additional clarification. Anakin waited anxiously outside the Chambers, as he was not needed at the moment.

Master Plo Koon, a long-time friend of Qui-Gon, posed the first question.

"If you are not guilty of this crime, then why did you not plead innocent?" asked the Dorin Jedi.

Obi-Wan showed no signs of discomfort, if he felt any at all. "I did plead innocent, if you would recall Master, but the Council still voted against me." he said, in a cold, clear voice. 

Tension floated high in the air between the two beings for a moment, but quickly dissipated when Depa Billaba moved in with another question.

"If you were framed by King Renon, then who blackmailed him into doing it?" questioned the Chalactan master.

"I do not know." answered Obi-Wan honestly, while meeting Depa's gaze. "But I hope to find out, if the Council allows me." A stray note of sarcasm seemed to creep into Obi-Wan's voice, but it was only detected by Qui-Gon, as he was once the young man's master.

The Council, if the had heard it, ignored the inflection in the young man's voice. Yoda spoke next, in his alternate fashion of talking.

"Wish to return do you, to the Jedi?"

At this Obi-Wan seemed to draw himself inwards, as if a great internal battle were occurring. He remained like this for a few moments, while the rest of the room's occupants watched curiously. Finally, after a long pause, he spoke.

"No." he said softly, so softly in fact that at least one Council member had to lean forward.

"Why?" asked the diminutive master once more.

Again, Obi-Wan's tone of voice was very light, as if he were standing twenty feet away. "Because the last time I entrusted my life to the Jedi, I ended up in exile on an uninhabited planet. That is not something I am eager to repeat." All through his words, Obi-Wan's facial expression never changed. Qui-Gon could tell that his once impulsive and rash Padawan had grown up.

And the fact that he had no been present to witness it made him sad.

The Council signalled for a moment of discussion, and Obi-Wan stepped back to where Qui-Gon was sitting. They did not speak, although Qui-Gon wished that he could reassure, just like he did years ago.

"You didn't the final time." 

At first, Qui-Gon could hardly make out the barely audible words. His first thoughts were that he had thought that phrase, but he soon realized that it had been Obi-Wan. The shock ran through him like electricity, and the truth ran through him. 

Obi-Wan had read his mind. 

This was a truly grandiose feat, as Qui-Gon had practically impenetrable mind shields. He had been taught by Master Yoda himself, and the fact that Obi-Wan had broken through them was.... astonishing to say the least! His ex-apprentice had grown very powerful in the past nine years.

//Yes, I have. There is not much else to do on a jungle world.// came the sarcastic thoughts in Qui-Gon's mind, coming from the man beside him.

He was about to respond out loud when Master Mace Windu interrupted. "We have decided to permit you to investigate this mystery." the dark-skinned man said.

Obi-Wan's shoulders visibly straightened, leading Qui-Gon to the conclusion that the young man had believed he would not have been permitted.

"But you must take Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan with you, as this is also a Jedi investigation." the tall Master added.

"Thank you, Masters." Obi-Wan replied, giving a small bow. With that, he left the room, leaving the twelve masters and Qui-Gon Jinn behind.

*Sorry, it's short, but in the next chapter, we will get to see it from Obi-Wan's POV!!!! J J 


	9. Chapter 7

After the meeting, Obi-Wan left without a word to anyone. He wasn't much for talking anymore, having spent almost a decade on an uninhabited planet. Qui-Gon had looked after him with what almost seemed to be desperation in his eyes, but Obi-Wan had just walked on.

That had been surprisingly hard to do, as Obi-Wan had never quite forgiven his former master for abandoning him. But the grief in apparent in Qui-Gon's face was hard to miss as Obi-Wan left the room.

He sighed inwardly. He should have never come back, back to a place that held so many memories, those good and bad. He saw now what he could have been, and what he could have done. The prime years of his life wasted on a barren, forgotten world. So many possibilities had been open to him, either as a Jedi or something... else. During those long years on Dagobah, he had often thought what his life would have been if he had not been sent to the Jedi. As he had told Anakin earlier, his mother had been a senatorial aide, so perhaps he himself would have gone into politics.

Obi-Wan tried to clear these thoughts from his head, as thoughts about what could have been were detrimental to his mind's health. Unfortunately, the images of things that never were kept coming to mind. A wife, children, grandchildren... Such things were not given to him in this life, and Obi-Wan could only pray that they would come to him in the next.

Even as his attention resided in his thoughts, his legs kept walking, driving him to a spot he had so treasured in his childhood: the waterfalls. He and his Mon Calamari friend, Bant, had spent many an hour there, playing in the cool waters. He hoped that visiting this spot would help to calm his mind. 

The air in the room was heavy with mist from the waterfalls, creating a false image of the outdoors. Obi-Wan breathed it in, allowing his tense muscles to relax. In the near distance, he could hear the pound of the waterfall as its waters crashed upon the rocks below.

As he drew closer, he became aware of someone else's presence. He tried to identify them with his considerable mental powers, but to his surprise, their identity evaded him. Now intrigued, he drew closer, without a sound, trying to catch a glimpse of his unknown neighbour.

A gasp came to his lips, which he quickly silenced. The other person was Bant! She had just emerged from the water, her gills breathing in the fresh air. Bant had obviously changed in the years; she was taller and more confident than he remembered. But she was still Bant.

He shifted his weight abruptly, and the motion caused a twig to snap under his foot. He cringed, and hoped that she had not heard.

She had though, and in a moment, she had her lightsaber at her side and was approaching carefully the trees which Obi-Wan was hiding. He told himself to run, but knew that that would be in vain.

The branches of the trees parted back, and he saw Bant's face appear among them, right in front of him. Her features were rigid in concentration and wariness as she approached him. But then, something shifted in her eyes, and recognition dawned upon her. Her lips curled back in a gasp, and she took an instinctual step backwards.

"Obi-Wan?" she whispered, her voice as light as the wind.

He could only nod in return, at a loss for words.

She moved forwards then, and for the second time in one day, he was enveloped in a hug. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in, smelling the familiar scent of the water upon her. They stood like this for some time, both lost in in the past.

Obi-Wan and Bant both let go at the same time, demonstrating that the bond they once shared as friends was still somewhat there. She gazed into his eyes, and unconsciously ran her hand down the side of face, using her webbed-fingers to trace a long scar. Pain was evident in her eyes, even as she seemed to look past him.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

His blue-grey eyes reflected more than he could ever say. She saw there pain, solitude, anger and grief. The enthusiastic, caring and joyful young boy she had once known was long gone, disappeared into the deep jungles of a far-off planet. No, the Obi-Wan Kenobi she had once known was gone, and only the remains lived on.

Part of her cried out at this injustice done to him, and another just quietly accepted it. People did make mistakes, but this was one that should have never been allowed to happen. A powerful and talented young Jedi had been, in essence, killed. This brought great sorrow to her heart.

Obi-Wan offered a small, sad smile. He reached out and touched her shoulder, then turned around noiselessly and walked away, away from his childhood friend. She could only look after his receding back, and silently cry out to the injustice of it all.

*_______________________*

Anakin's uneasiness about Kenobi's situation did not dissipate as the day went on. If anything, it seemed to grown, enveloping Anakin into a constant state of worry. Master Qui-Gon was no help to him in this matter, as Qui-Gon was equally nervous and saddened.

The bench outside the Council chambers was hard underneath him, as he struggled to keep from squirming. He had not been permitted to enter, so he had opted to wait outside.

After what seemed an eternity, the tall doors to the Chambers opened. Obi-Wan Kenobi, still unworldly calm, strode out, his long ponytail swishing behind him. Anakin made no move to approach him, as the former Jedi looked deep in thought. The Council members followed a few moments later; then, finally, Qui-Gon emerged. 

The older man looked taxed and worn; his face was creased in lines of pain. Anakin stood and moved over to him, but Qui-Gon did not speak. They both walked down the corridor like that, Anakin waiting for his Master to speak.

"We are going to investigate the blackmailing of King Renon." Qui-Gon stated abruptly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi will be aiding us."

With that, Qui-Gon escaped back into his shell of silence. Anakin still had questions, but was unsure if he should ask them. He decided, after a moment's time, that he should ask now, and not be confused later.

"Then why do you look sorrowful?" Anakin asked quietly, his young face showing the innocence and confusion that only a child can have.

His master was pensive a moment, then replied to his Padawan's inquiry. "Because, Anakin, he has not forgiven me, and I still feel as if I failed him. The pain is horrible, and I only hope that this mission will help close the rift between us."

Qui-Gon's answer had helped to dismiss some off the apprehensions that Anakin had, but had also created more. His master was torn by his devotion to the Order and to Anakin and his former Padawan's pain. Unlike his master, though, Anakin did not think that this mission would serve to repair the rift between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. It would probably only awaken past problems and feelings. 

Meanwhile, Anakin was also feeling the tension of this mission. It was also straining Qui-Gon's and Anakin's relationship. In the end, Anakin wasn't worried about the rift between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, but rather the one rapidly growing between him and his Master.

He feared that when he returned from the mission, he may not have a master.

*A/N: Okay, I'm going to address something mention by Leap of Fate here. It isn't bad or anything, and I certainly appreciated her comments, but I still would like to explain it.

My chapters are quite short compared to most people's, but that's just the way I write them. I don't have many opportunities to write, so I try to get the best I can in. I also like to update frequently, which also restricts the length of my chapters.

Anyways, I just thought that I should explain that, and there you have it! Thanks for reading my story so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

~Eleia* 


	10. Chapter 8

Anakin found himself waiting outside the transport two days later, watching for the appearance of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The past few days had been uneventful, as the tension between the three of them had not dissipated. Anakin could only hope that this mission would bring closure to his Master and Obi-Wan.

He scanned his eyes again over the landing platform, and noticed a tall figure striding towards him. He squinted, and with surprise he noted that it was Obi-Wan. The latter had cut his hair, to a closer fitting cut. It was much like Anakin's own, and he also looked younger. 

Obi-Wan soon reached Anakin, and with a mumbled hello, they both embarked into the ship, each their own bags in hand. Qui-Gon had already boarded, opting for the comfort and peace of his quarters. Anakin had been instructed to wait for Obi-Wan, and then they would take off.

Unfortunately, as Anakin had noted, there was no pilot to be seen. Anakin supposed that the Council had thought it best for them to pilot their own ship, but, that said, Anakin was not a very talented pilot. Yes, he could fly many different aircrafts, but only if it was a necessity.

But even as Anakin pondered what to do next, Obi-Wan put down his bag noiselessly and moved to the front of the cockpit. He sat himself at the controls, and started the pre-flight checklist. Anakin sat down next to him, surprised.

"You can pilot this?" he asked, a little bit astounded.

Obi-Wan flashed him a rare grin. "Hey, I wasn't always a hermit. I was a pretty good pilot in my day."

The younger boy returned the smile and awaited lift-off. He had noticed that Obi-Wan seemed to light up when he smiled, that some of the dark cloud that hung over him seemed to rise. He would strive to make Obi-Wan smile again, he was sure.

The ship finished its pre-flight, and lifted up off the ground lightly. Obi-Wan took the ship into manual control, and gave it some speed. The sleek Jedi transport lifted off the ground expertly, and sped out of Coruscant's atmosphere, heading for the unknown.

*_______________________________*

Obi-Wan relaxed at the helm of the transport, having got them safely into hyperspeed without any problems. He looked over at his companion, and noticed that the young boy was very tired. He nudged Anakin's mind slightly with a Force suggestion, and soon the young Jedi was in a comfortable and deep sleep.

He settled back into his chair then, and rested his head against the back cushion. The past few days had been long and arduous, a far cry from the past nine years on Dagobah. How swiftly life can change, he remarked to himself wryly. Seeing Bant had been hard as well, confronting such a large part of his life like that so abruptly.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes. He would get some rest he decided, and then address the problems at hand.

*__________________*

He had felt the ship lift off, but he had remained in his quarters, still in the middle of his meditation. A confrontation with Obi-Wan was not what he wanted at that moment, especially with Anakin present. Qui-Gon had opted to wait until they were in flight to talk to Obi-Wan, and possibly sort out some of their issues.

The Jedi Master strode to the front of the ship, but to his surprise, he found both his companions asleep. Anakin was deep asleep, his youthful face slack without care.

Obi-Wan was also in the realm of dreams, his own handsome face dormant with peace. Qui-Gon was struck by the youthfulness of his former apprentice in his sleep. The pain and hardness in his features had disappeared, replaced by a caring, innocent visage.

Qui-Gon's heart felt heavy within him, and not for the first time he felt the guilt of the past strike him. What had he done to his Obi-Wan? he asked himself painfully. What had he done to this poor, innocent young man? He realized now that Obi-Wan had still a big part to play in the Force's plans, and that he had possibly endangered them by this one mistake.

he shook his head abruptly, and cleared his mind. Unconsciously, his hand reached down and ruffled his ex-Padawan's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Obi." he whispered softly, addressing his former apprentice by a childhood nickname. "I'm sorry for everything."

With that, the older man turned and left, not noticing two eyelids open, revealing blue-grey eyes and awakening the young man who had heard everything. 

*I know, I know, my chapters get shorter every time. But I had little time to write this one, since I'm going somewhere for Easter. Yes, I realize that I seem to have an excuse every time, but at least a short update is better than no update at all, am I right?

Anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all have a nice Easter/Passover/other holiday!!!

Sincerely, 

~Eleia Kenobi*


	11. Chapter 9

Several hours passed, and soon Qui-Gon returned. By now Obi-Wan was awake and alert, but Anakin was still asleep. Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him, and they headed to the ship's galley/recreation centre to talk.

An uncomfortable moment passed between them once there, but Qui-Gon soon filled it with his voice.

"I need to know exactly what happened on... that day." Qui-Gon stated, faltering near the end. "I know that you've told the Council your official rendition, but if we're to solve this, I need to know everything."

Qui-Gon looked at the younger man expectantly, and Obi-Wan gave an inner sigh. It was true though, he had never told anyone exactly what had happened that day, nine years ago. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and prepared to tell Qui-Gon the story of how this mistake had all come to pass. 

*____________________*

Nine years ago...

Seventeen year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi took in a deep breath of fresh air. Halith was among one of the most beautiful planets he had ever visited, and he was happy to be there. It was hard to believe that there could be unrest in such a wondrous place, but he had seen much in his time as a Padawan, and he was not that surprised. 

He strolled down the main boulevard of the capital city of Halith, Menaron. The early morning air was damp and the melodious songs of the birds rang through the air. He closed his eyes in pleasure, savouring the beauty of the moment.

The palace stretched into view in front of him, which was his destination. Princess Meldara had asked him to come as soon as possible, which was a little odd for her. Also, she had sounded almost... frightened, which was also out of character for her. But again, she had many things going on in her life right now, and not all good. She had confronted her father the night before about Tig and the baby, and Obi-Wan was not aware to how he had reacted. King Renon was a generally easy going man, though, and Obi-Wan was sure that everything would be fine.

He was walking through the palace grounds now, gazing at the many couloured flowers dotting the landscape. Tall, elegant trees towered above him, creating a shadow. Ahead were two guards, a checkpoint for entering the palace. They wore the traditional costumes for Halithion police, a long red coat and black boots.

Obi-Wan smiled at them, recognizing one of the guards, Ferai. A strange look overcame Ferai's face, and which point he looked questionably at the other guard. Obi-Wan was still too far away to see the other guard's response, but the look on Ferai's face was gone when he reached them.

Ferai waved them through, but Obi-Wan was aware of a nervous feeling emanating from the Halithion guard, but he opted to continue walking. Meldara's room was on one of the upper levels of the palace, and Obi-Wan had to climb several sets of stairs to reach it.

A heavy feeling always crept over Obi-Wan's heart when he thought of Meldara. She was the most gorgeous female that he had ever seen, and he had seen many. She had long, pale blue hair and a striking face, causing several feelings of adoration from Obi-Wan. Unfortunately, Meldara already had a boyfriend, but Obi-Wan was content to just be her friend.

That was how he had gotten involved with the whole Meldara/Tig problem, which had caused the crisis they were dealing with now. Obi-Wan hoped with all his heart that Renon had taken it well, and that Tig and Meldara could be together.

He had soon reached Meldara's room, and found himself knocking on her door. Footsteps could be heard from inside, and soon the door opened a crack.

"Who is it?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

"It's Obi." Obi-Wan responded.

The door opened fully then, and he stepped inside. Meldara closed it behind him, and turned to face him. Her eyes were rimmed red with unshed tears, and her lovely complexion was marred with reddened cheeks.

Guilt tugged at his heart, and he enveloped her into a hug. "What happened?" he asked softly, as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Oh, Obi." she started, and proceeded to recount to him the tale of her father, the night before and the communiqué. She did not tell him, though, that her father had instructed her to blame it on Obi-Wan.

"But then it's alright, isn't it? You and Tig could just run away and be together, couldn't you?" Obi-Wan asked, as Meldara pulled away from him.

A fresh round of tears fell from her eyes as she tried to respond. "Obi, my sweet Obi. They're coming for you, and I tried to stop them, and I'm sorry, so sorry..." she said, her words falling out in a jumble. 

Panic sprouted in Obi-Wan's mind as he took in Meldara's words. He willed himself to suppress it, to get past it. 

"What do you mean they're coming for me?"

Meldara's eyes met his, and through the tears he could see undeniable pain. "My father, and the guards.... they're coming to arrest you."

Footsteps could be heard, pounding closer and closer. "Arrest me for what?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

The doorknob shook abruptly, and they both watched, frozen at the sight. All was calm for a brief moment, then security forces crashed through.

"Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are hearby accused and arrested for the rape of Halition princess Meldara Seziel. You are bound by law to remain silent, and will be allowed to testify only at your hearing."

Obi-Wan could only watch in horror as the security forces moved closer and bound his hands together, and as they led them away from a sobbing Meldara, bringing him down to the brig...

TBC....


	12. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan paused his tale there, getting up to get some water. Qui-Gon remained still, his mind still absorbing everything recounted by his former Padawan. He had still not come into the tale, and Obi-Wan had never told him what had happened before.  
  
He reached out into his training bond, and found Anakin still asleep. That was good. This was not something that Anakin should be involved in, at least at the moment. Only if something was discovered would Qui-Gon tell Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly swallowed the last few drops of his water, and sat himself back down at the round table. He seemed deep in thought a moment; collecting his musings. He then cleared his throat once more, and began recounting his tale once more...  
  
*____________________________*  
  
The legal system on Halith was much different than the one on Coruscant, as Obi-Wan had come to learn quite quickly. The accused were assigned a judicial to defend them, and they were only allowed to testify once in the entire trial. The verdict was decided by three magistrates, and once decided, nothing could change it. Luckily, the worst punishment was exile, as the Halithions did not believe in death as a punishment.  
  
The trial began immediately, and Obi-Wan had no choice but to be subjected to this planet's laws. The Jedi Council would have its own investigation, but for now, Obi-Wan was at the mercy of this foreign planet's law.  
  
He was being questioned right now, by King Renon's representative, a navy blue haired man by the name of Markis.  
  
"Tell me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is it not true that you are a Jedi?" Markis asked slyly, a slight smirk apparent in his features.  
  
Obi-Wan only nodded in response. He did not trust this man, nor King Renon.  
  
"Then would you also tell me, that Jedi are not allowed to love?" Markis questioned once more.  
  
The young apprentice cleared his throat, as he had not been allowed to speak so far. "We are not forbidden to love, just discouraged." responded Obi-Wan. His attention then wavered a moment, having noticed Qui-Gon sitting in the back. His heart jumped, and he felt hope. His master would surely get him out of this.  
  
Meanwhile, he directed his attention back to Markis' questions.  
  
"Then why have you done such a thing to poor princess Meldara?" asked the tricky judicial.  
  
Anger boiled up into Obi-Wan. He fought to keep it under control, to subdue it into himself. "I have done no such thing." Obi-Wan replied, his teeth clenched.  
  
"Oh really? I have genetic evidence here-" Markis said, lifting up a data pad, "-that you are the father of Meldara's unborn child."  
  
Murmurs erupted in the crowd as the people whispered amongst each other. 'The scandal of it all!', they murmured. Obi-Wan's fury was at its flashpoint, and it took all of his considerable mental powers to keep it restrained. "That is insane!" he exclaimed, fighting to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
Markis offered a cold smile. "I have the evidence, young Jedi. Science has solved this crime, I'm afraid."  
  
"Evidence can be forged!! I did not do this!" yelled out Obi-Wan. "I'm not the baby's father!"  
  
A mock look of shock came over Markis' features. "Are you calling princess Meldara a liar?"  
  
This elicited even more murmurings among the crowd. Their beloved princess, a liar? That was unthinkable! No, no, the Jedi must be guilty. Meldara was the real victim here.  
  
"She was mistaken, I'm sure. If we would just talk to her, I'm sure that it would be all cleared up and-"  
  
Obi-Wan was interrupted by Markis once again. "We have spoken to the princess, Mr. Kenobi. It seems that she has gone into shock over the whole incident, but who can blame her? After suffering from something such as this, no wonder she has retreating into the safety of her room."  
  
With that, Markis turned and addressed the three magistrates. "That is all, your honors. I leave you to your decision."  
  
The three magistrates stood, and retreated into a private office to come to a verdict. The courtroom soon emptied out leaving Obi-Wan and his judicial alone.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" the Padawan asked worriedly.  
  
The judicial shrugged. "It's beyond my control now. We have only to wait for the magistrates' decision." He then picked up his briefcase and left Obi-Wan alone to his thoughts.  
  
The Jedi collapsed onto a bench, utterly defeated. He couldn't understand how this had come to pass. The genetic evidence was obviously forged, but why? Why would King Renon want to pin this on him? All these questions ran unanswered through the young Padawan's head, and he soon felt overwhelmed.  
  
He heard a noise behind him, and noticed Qui-Gon. He smiled at his master, but the expression was not returned. Puzzled, Obi-Wan waited for his master to address him.  
  
"I received a message from the Temple." stated Qui-Gon in a monotonous voice.  
  
Obi-Wan waited a moment, then prodded his master onwards. "And?"  
  
Qui-Gon's face seemed to sag with tension. "And... they found you guilty."  
  
Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. This was impossible! He had not committed any crime! Anger started to boil over in him once more, but this time he made no move to contain it. The Jedi's seemingly betrayal to him was heart-wrenching but he still had Qui-Gon.  
  
Didn't he?  
  
"You believe me, don't you Master? You know that I wouldn't have done anything like this, right?" asked the nervous apprentice.  
  
Qui-Gon sat down heavily onto a bench, and placed his head in his hands. "I don't know what to believe anymore." he mumbled softly. "You have always been headstrong Padawan, although not to this extent. I really don't know anymore."  
  
Obi-Wan's heart seemed to stop beating right then and there. His own master did not believe him. He knew now, at that very moment, that he had no hope left, even if the magistrates did not find him guilty. Qui-Gon did not trust him, did not believe his own Padawan's words. Obi-Wan now felt abandoned, and impossibly alone.  
  
"I see." he said out loud, struggling to keep his voice level.  
  
"Padawan-" Qui-Gon started, but was interrupted by the opening of the office door. The magistrates re-entered, and soon the room began to fill up again. Obi-Wan was lead back to the defense's bench, and Qui-Gon drew back to his seat.  
  
Once everyone was seated, the magistrates proceeded to announce their verdict. "It is the decision of these three magistrates, that seventeen year-old Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi is found guilty of the rape of Halithion princess Meldara Seizel. You will be exiled to the Outer Rim planet of Dagobah, to live out your life. This court is now adjourned."  
  
Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. He went completely numb. In the span of a few short days he had gone from a happy Jedi apprentice to a convicted and banished criminal. His life was truly over.  
  
//No, it's not. Qui-Gon will fight for you.// whispered an inner voice.  
  
//Qui-Gon will not fight for me. He has already abandoned me.// replied another voice, this one sarcastic in nature.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly fought to suppress this inner turmoil. No matter what happened next, he would face it as a Jedi, or at least an ex-Jedi.  
  
*___________________________*  
  
With that, Obi-Wan ended his tale. He rose quickly from the table, and bid Qui-Gon goodnight.  
  
Now the Jedi master was alone with his thoughts and emotions of guilt. He realized now how foolish he had been to believe Obi-Wan guilty of such a horrible crime. The only option he had now was to try and avenge this injustice, this horrible mistake done to his former apprentice by finding those responsible for it.  
*Next chapter soon!!! I hope that you like it so far!!  
  
~Eleia Kenobi* 


	13. Chapter 11

For the second time in less than a week, Anakin entered the palace of King Renon. The only thing different this time was that they were accompanied by Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man charged with the rape of princess Meldara. They had since found out that he was innocent, and now they had to find out who blackmailed the king into framing him and why.

Anakin felt slightly alienated, having sensed that something important had been discussed between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon on the voyage here. Unfortunately, Anakin had fallen asleep, and now he didn't know what had passed.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked ahead of him, their long legs carrying them farther than his own stride. Anakin had to hurry to catch up, his shorter legs a disadvantage. In any other situation, he would have asked Qui-Gon to kindly slow down, but now things were different between him and his master and he did not feel comfortable in asking such.

Obi-Wan seemed to be the most urgent in wanting to talk to the King, but who could blame him? To be framed and banished because a crime you did not commit was a hard thing to live through. Anakin was slightly afraid, though, of the ferocity with which Obi-Wan approached the throne room.

Solid wood doors opened once more, and the three companions strode in. King Renon offered them an exasperated look, but it quickly turned to one of nervousness. Renon's skin paled, and you could see him fighting off the emotions of fright and surprise.

"What can I do for you, Jedi?" the King asked, his voice faltering a little.

Qui-Gon moved to speak, but Obi-Wan beat him to it. "You can tell me who blackmailed you into framing me." stated the young man, his face locked in a expression of demand.

"What?! I don't know what you speak of, Kenobi! You violated my daughter! You are nothing but a criminal!"

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan's hands clenched and unclenched. "You are lying, I know. Qui-Gon and Anakin have told me all about your work in framing me."

The king's face took on an air of anger. "I said no such thing! They are lying!"

The ex-Jedi smiled coldly. "Oh really? Fine then. I demand to see my 'son'."

Renon turned pale once more. Obi-Wan had trapped him, and now there was no way out. "But...but-" he stammered.

"But what? I can see my son, can't I?"

King Renon said nothing. He was defeated, and everyone in the room knew it.

"Fine then. I'll go see him myself." Obi-Wan turned on his heel and strode towards the doors. He had almost reached them when he heard the king calling his name.

"Fine. You win, Jedi. I was blackmailed into framing you by a man named Sidious. He threatened that my family and my planet would be enslaved if I did not comply to his orders." The king slumped back into his chair, his normally powerful appearance shattered.

"Why me?" Obi-Wan asked, his expression returning to one of calmness.

Kind Renon ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know. Sidious told me to frame you, but he didn't give me a reason. Trust me, Obi-Wan, I would have rather not have done this to you, but I had no other choice. I am sorry..."

The room went silent, everyone retreating to their own thoughts. Anakin shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, not wanting to interrupt. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Obi-Wan turned and left the throne room. Qui-Gon and Anakin quickly bowed to the king, then followed Obi-Wan out.

The normally calm young man looked as if he could strangle someone as they walked out of the palace. They had not gotten far when they heard someone call out behind them. Anakin turned to see Meldara running behind them, her long hair trailing in the breeze.

"Obi-Wan!" she said breathlessly.

He turned around, and his breath caught in his throat. He had never expected to see her again. They stood only inches apart, but it felt like a great chasm separated them. Qui-Gon gently pulled Anakin away, leaving the two young adults alone.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, his jaw locked into a frown. "Why would you have done something like this to me, Meldara? We were friends!"

A tear appeared at the corner of her eye, and Obi-Wan felt immediately guilty. "I'm sorry, Obi," she whispered, as several more tears joined the first, cascading down her lovely face. "I'm so sorry..." she repeated, before her voice broke.

Obi-Wan moved forwards without thought, and enveloped the weeping princess into his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he could feel her tears soak through his tunic; cold, icy tears of sorrow. They stood like that for a few moments, both lost in grief and guilt caused by one mistake so long ago.

* Yeah, this one was short too. Man, I just can't write, I guess. Again, I apologize.

~Eleia Kenobi*


	14. Chapter 12

Time passed quickly after that, and soon Obi-Wan found himself waiting inside their transport. He had to discuss with Qui-Gon and Anakin what their next destination would be.

Personally, Obi-Wan had no idea. The fact that King Renon had been blackmailed into framing Obi-Wan was startling enough, never mind that Obi-Wan had never heard of a person named Sidious. It was all very suspicious, and the young man yearned to solve this unsettling problem.

He heard the door swish open behind him, as he turned to see Anakin and his master enter the room. The three men sat down at the small table wordlessly, silently acknowledging each other. 

Qui-Gon spoke first, addressing the issue of their next destination. Obi-Wan responded that since they had no idea who this Sidious was, they had no idea where next to go.

It was the young Anakin that had a suggestion to this. "Why don't we just look him up in the GalactaNet? We might find at least some information in there, even though it only addresses the Inner Rim planets." The hopeful young face gazed expectantly at Qui-Gon, hoping that his comment had been helpful.

It had. One problem remained though, one that Qui-Gon was quick to mention. "Ani, that is a good idea, but the GalactaNet contains millions upon millions of articles and reports. It would take days to sift through it all."

Anakin offered a quick grin. "That's where I come in. I've invented a computer program that can simultaneously sift through hundreds of documents in only a few seconds. It should be able to search through the GalactaNet in about ten hours."

Qui-Gon returned his young apprentice's smile, and allowed a few sentiments of pride to beam through. "Good work, Anakin. Let's get started on that right away."

*______________________________*

The hours passed slowly; the three companions having nothing to do but wait. Every so often Anakin would glance at the console's screen, seeing if there were any search hits. So far, there was nothing.

Obi-Wan forced himself to remain calm. Even if this essai was no help, there were other ways that they could find the identity of their mysterious blackmailer. It would take alot of work and time, but those were things that Obi-Wan was only too eager to sacrifice.

Finally the ten hours were up, and the console gave a small beep. The three men rushed to the console, all hoping to find something.

They were not disappointed. A single search hit was listed, and Anakin quickly opened it. The three investigators leaned in towards the screen, mesmerized by what they read.

Excerpt, Republican Times

Three years prior

Today was a monumental day for the planet of Naboo in its fight for justice against the Trade Federation. Two weeks ago, Naboo was under a blockade caused by the Trade Federation. Queen Amidala was forced to sign a treaty by the Federation's chairman, Viceroy Nute Gunray. It was then brought to the Senate by the Queen herself, where it was decided today that Viceroy Nute Gunray was guilty of fraud and blackmail. The Republican Times were on the scene for the Viceroy's trial. When asked what was the reason behind his blockade, Nute Gunray had a very cryptic and bizarre response. "You will pay, Sidious, for this betrayal." were his words. He then said nothing after that. We will report more as this case develops.

End Excerpt 

Qui-Gon moved back from the screen, unconsciously stroking his beard. "As I recall, Viceroy Nute Gunray was sentenced to ten years in a CorSec prison on Corellia. Queen Amidala has since become a Senator, and Naboo a large centre for commerce. This is all very bizarre..."

Obi-Wan and Anakin were quiet, both contemplating what their next more would be. Obi-Wan soon spoke up. "Why don't we request an audience with Gunray? Maybe he will be able to tell us more about Sidious."

Qui-Gon and Anakin both nodded their approval, and soon the Jedi transport was on its way to Corellia, off to find their elusive answers

*__________________________________*

Corellia was a very interesting planetary system. Unlike usual solar systems, all of the Corellian planetary group's worlds harbour life. A bustling, economically rich sector, the main planet of Corellia has always been fiercely independent, while also being a founding member of the Galactic Republic.

Centerpoint Station is one of the many anomalies in this sector. Believed to be an ancient alien artifact, Centerpoint Station is presumed to be some sort of device used to move planets, although this presumption is held by only a few xenoarchaeologists. Several species inhabit this system, bringing variety and flavour to the mix.

In an effort to bring Corellia back from its independent stance, Coruscant entrusted several of their judicial system's prisoners to Corellia's main security force, CorSec. Now many of Coruscant's low-key offenders were sent to CorSec's many prisons, relieving Coruscant of some of its criminal problems.

Obi-Wan had contacted the CorSec prison in which Nute Gunray was imprisoned, asking for an audience with them. He had been surprised with the courtesy he had been addressed with, and had been allotted fifteen minutes with the former head of the Trade Federation. The prison was located just out of Bela Vistal, one of the main cities of Corellia.

They quickly navigated down through the planet's atmosphere, having received clearance from the main traffic control operators. Anakin Skywalker sat near one of the windows, drinking in the beauty of this wonderful planet. He watched as they flew over golden beaches, forest green parks and crystal blue oceans. It looked like a tropical planet out of a dream, at least to him.

Bela Vistal soon came into view, a sprawling city extending its tendrils across the land. Tall skyscrapers reminiscent of the ones of Coruscant reached up into the sky, while the blue water of the ocean lapping against the southern reaches of the city.

The prison could be seen in the distance, a large, ugly building not fitting in with the Correlia that Anakin had seen from above. But Anakin also knew that, as beautiful as Corellia seemed, it was also a world of smugglers and criminals.

Obi-Wan gently piloted the ship down, landing on one of the many platforms built for such uses. A man and a woman awaited them, both human. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin all quickly filed out of the ship and greeted the CorSec personnel.

The red-haired female introduced herself first. "My name is Lieutenant Kaea T'Hir, and I am second in command here. This is Cpl. Remin Morjet, and he will be accompanying us today."

Even while Lt. T'Hir spoke, Obi-Wan was struggling to keep his mind on her words. He had been struck by her beauty from the moment that he had stepped out of the ship. Her flaming red hair cascaded past her shoulders, kept in check only by an elastic band. An oval face was complimented by striking cheekbones and cerulean blue eyes, eyes that were not unlike his own. A toned and muscular body only added to her beauty, beauty that was very hard for this ex-Jedi to miss.

Lt. T'Hir stopped talking, and Obi-Wan forced himself to focus. The group of five turned and headed into the building, T'Hir in front with Morjet taking up the rear.

Young Anakin gazed with wonder around him, eagerly drinking in the atmosphere and sights of the prison. Even with having been to many places and having had many adventures with Qui-Gon, they had never once set foot in a prison. He was certain that Qui-Gon had, and of course Obi-Wan had, but this was all new to him.

Sterile and bland were the words of the day in this prison. CorSec obviously took great pride in its wondrous array of colours for its prisons: grey and off-grey. Anakin began to find himself becoming slightly nauseous, also becoming claustrophobic about his surroundings.

Obi-Wan felt very uncomfortable here. Being a convicted, but innocent, criminal, he knew what some of the prisoners in here felt like. Trapped, confined and alone. As they passed by the locked doors, he could see several of them just staring out into nothingness, dreaming of a better reality.

Lt. T'Hia just kept walking, obviously used to her surroundings. She reached door 14B, and pulled out a vibro-key. Vibro-keys were specifically attuned to a single person, used to open a series of doors. It prevented prisoners from escaping with the guard's keys, although mistakes had happened in the past.

Cpl. Morjet stepped forwards now, stepping into the cell with T'Hia. They grabbed the Neimoidian, cuffing his hands together and leading him out. The former Viceroy of the Trade Federation never looked up, just shuffled his feet along as the party of six moved to table where they could talk.

The prisoner sat across from the two Jedi and Obi-Wan; while Lt. T'Hia and Cpl. Morjet flanked Gunray on both sides. The CorSec officials motioned for Obi-Wan to start, while they remained silent.

Obi-Wan clasped his hands together and folded them onto the table in front of him. He cleared his throat, feeling the grip of nervousness closing around his throat. "Mr. Gunray, we are thankful that you allowed us to speak to you." started the young man, hoping to get a response.

A small nod of the head was all he got. He decided to push onwards, and hope that Gunray would have something for him. "We understand that you were deceived by a man named Sidious. Could you tell us something about him?"

At the mention of Sidious, the three Force-sensitive companions were hit with a wave of anger, emanating from the Nemoidian. Obi-Wan realized if he could get it just a bit father, Gunray would most likely spill it all.

"Sidious tricked you, didn't he, Mr. Gunray? He pulled you into his plans, and ended up pinning his failures on you."

The Neimoidian's features clouded over with anger. "He fooled me out of my money, that backstabber!" Gunray yelled out in a manner most unbefitting his species. 

"Who was he?" Obi-Wan prodded again, a hint of Force manipulation entering his tone.

"He claimed to be very powerful, very influential. There was a word... a word he used to describe himself..."

The three companions held their breaths unconsciously, awaiting the answer.

"Sith. Yes, that was it. A Sith lord was what he called himself..."

The three men turned pale white. Qui-Gon whispered softly, more to himself then to anyone: "That's impossible..."

The two CorSec officers exchanged confused glances, wondering at the significance of that word. Sure, they had heard of the Sith, but they were extinct... weren't they?

Obi-Wan was shocked. Never had he expected to discover something like this. Even if Gunray was lying, this was still a monumental discovery. If the Sith were still out there... the entire galaxy was at risk. And even more puzzling was what would the Sith ever want with him? He had only been a single Jedi Padawan, a simple teenage boy in the midst of thousands of others. What had been so special about him?

Obi-Wan knew now that, no matte how long it took and how hard it was, he would find the answers he was searching for.

*Well, at least that was slightly longer than my other chapters, eh? Sorry I changed the spacing format, I myself found it hard to read, I don't know about you.

I just want to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers, you all know who you are. Thanks so much for reading my story to this point, and I hope that you will keep reading for the next chapters. There isn't that many yet, but I am considering a sequel. 

Anyways, we'll see what happens, and thanks!

~Eleia Kenobi*


	15. Chapter 13

Shaken by what Gunray had told him, Obi-Wan took a moment to calm himself. He knew, though, that he had to press onwards, that Gunray might have other answer to his puzzle.

"Are you sure that he said he was a Sith?" he asked.

The Neimoidian only nodded.

Silence followed as Obi-Wan tried to fit this clue into the puzzle. If Sidious was a Sith, that would explain how he had blackmailed King Renon into framing Obi-Wan... but for what purpose? Obi-Wan had only been a Jedi Padawan, holding very little interest to a Sith... 

Whatever the reasons, Obi-Wan was still very anxious to find his answers. "May we bring Gunray with us? We may still have use for him." questioned Obi-Wan to Lt. T'Hia.

Qui-Gon's face flashed a quick emotion of surprise, but it was quickly suppressed. T'Hia exchanged looks with Morjet, silently considering Obi-Wan's request.

"I don't think that it would pose too much of a problem..." started T'Hia, "But I would have to accompany you, as Gunray is a prisoner of the state. Also, you would have to have him returned to Corellia within one standard week."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. This part had gone exceptionally well, as he had not expected the release of Gunray to be this simple. Now, if only the answers would come so simply.

He turned to face the Neimoidian once more. "Do you know where this Sidious was? Which planet?"

Gunray looked pensive a moment, quite a feat for a species without noses. After a moment's pause, he responded: "Ilum, I think. I'd never heard of it before."

"Nor should you have." replied Qui-Gon, who had been silent up to this point. "Ilum is a sanctuary of the Jedi. Not many outside of the Temple have heard of it. Its icy mountains harbour the crystals with which we fashion our lightsabers with... Which are in fact, worthless to other cultures." Qui-Gon added upon seeing the Neimoidian's eyes light up with the prospect of profit.

Anakin's young face clouded with confusion. "But, Master," he started, "What would a Sith want with Ilum, aside from the crystals?"

Qui-Gon offered the young boy a warm smile. "Ilum has a very dense Force presence. Visions of the future are common in the Crystal Cave. This may something that the Sith wish to exploit."

As Obi-Wan watched the two talk, he couldn't help but feel the tingle of jealousy crawl up his spine. He remembered when he and Qui-Gon had conversed so easily, with smiles and occasional bursts of humour. A pang resonated in his heart, and he knew that he wished it could be so again.

Unfortunately, even with all the technology in the galaxy, there was no time machine with which Obi-Wan could change the past. He was stuck here in this reality, stuck as a forgotten apprentice who was done such a grave mistake.

He shook his head abruptly. It was not good to dwell on the past, especially in instances such as these. Other things beckoned for his attention, and he had to clear his mind in order to concentrate.

In the meantime, Morjet and T'Hia had rose and checked the restraints on Gunray. Morjet then offered the woman a nod and a quick smile, and left the five of them alone. They started down the hallway to the ship, and to the planet of Ilum.

*__________________________________*

A hiss rang out as lightsaber clashed against lighsaber. Parry, parry, thrust, jab. Steadily, one of the fighters moved backwards, trying in vain to fight of his opponent. A purely evil cackle emanated from the other side of the room, penetrating the otherwise silent battle.

"Good, good." said the voice, amusement evident in the tone. "Now, finish him!"

The command echoed through the air as the defeated opponent realized her fate. Fear was not evident in her features, and this anger her attacker. Peace overtook her, and calm acceptance was present in her face. The attacker sneered, and brought his double bladed lightsaber up and knocked her violet one out of her hands. She jumped backwards, performing a back flip in the process. 

It wasn't enough. 

A red glow illuminated the tattoos on the Zabrak's face, showing the malicious smile. The blade came up one final time before plunging into the female Jedi's chest. She breathed one more time, emerald eyes flashing, not pain but triumph, then fell to the ground.

"Excellent, my apprentice!" cackled the other presence. "The death of the Jedi was a great accomplishment."

A frown creased the apprentice's face. He couldn't understand why the Jedi had not shown fear, and had felt triumph in her final moments. No matter. He had killed a Jedi, and that was all that mattered.

A shadowed man stood from where he had watched the battle, and seemingly floated over to his student. A dark cloak and hood disguised him from the world, but allowed him to view all. He came to stand next to his apprentice, and looked down at the unmoving body of the female. He beckoned one of the two slaves he owed over and commanded then to dispose of the body, but not before taking a holo-photo of it. That he would send to the Jedi Council, like he had the last two Jedi he had killed.

He smiled, a smile born of evil. Nothing would stand in his way of his domination over the faltering Republic and the weak Jedi Order. There had been only one threat posed to him, but that had been dispatched long ago. Yes, soon he and his apprentice would crush both the Republic and Jedi in one mighty blow, and then the Sith would have control of the galaxy.

And Anakin Skywalker. That young boy had much potential, but the idiotic Jedi Council was under the (false) impression that he was the Chosen One. Stupid Jedi. They never did have any brains, and the one Jedi that ever did was tossed out. Well, actually, that was because of him.

Now his apprentice looked curiously over, wondering silently as to the cause of his master's humorous expression. Sidious waved him off, and started to head to the door of the room. They had much more work to do in the coming days, much more...

*Well, that's the next chapter, not too many to go! Thanks for all the reviews guys, and keep them coming!!!

~Eleia*


	16. Chapter 14Pt1

Author's note: This is the last full chapter. There will be an epilogue, and a possible sequel. I will make all of my thank yous in the epilogue! :)

Three days later...

Ilum was a cold, mountainous planet. Whatever wasn't ice was covered with snow, and presented a very boring and depressing face to this world. But, appearances can be deceiving. Inside one of these cold caves was a huge concentration of Force energy, a smorgasbord of power. This jackpot of Force energy was precisely the reason why the Jedi came here, that and the crystals that the cave harboured. They were instrumental in the construction of the Jedi lightsaber.

Now, as Anakin Skywalker gazed down, all he could think about was the evil that could be lying down there, right within their grasps. He felt eerily excited, excited that they would finally be able to help Obi-Wan in his quest to find who blackmailed him. But he was oddly also excited about finding the long-extinct Sith. No Jedi had seen one in a thousand years, not since the self-annihilation of themselves. Anakin could be the first one to encounter one, and instead of that fact frightening him, he was anticipating it.

A beckoning call from his master brought him to the cockpit. Obi-Wan was piloting, as usual, while Lt. T'Hia was guarding a very quiet Gunray in the ship's small lounge. Qui-Gon was sitting in the co-pilot's sheet, looking over a data sheet.

His master turned to face him, green eyes meeting blue. "Anakin," he started, a serious expression on his face," I want you to know that the Sith, if they still exist, are very dangerous. You must be able to let other people fight for you if it becomes too much. I will not risk your life by you being too brave. Do you understand?"

Anakin nodded solemnly. Qui-Gon smiled then, and placed a large hand on the young boy's shoulder. Anakin smiled back, his youthful features showing absolute trust in his master.

Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan tried not to be jealous. He also remembered times when Qui-Gon had said practically the same thing to him. He remembered the playful banter, smiles and laughter that was associated with being a Master-Padawan team. 

That was all gone for him now though, and he had to move on. But for some inexplicable reason, he found it very difficult to do.

Very difficult.

*_________________________________*

The ship's landing gear extended, and Obi-Wan Kenobi gently set the transport down. They had chosen a landing site two kilometres from the Crystal cave, where they thought to find Sidious. Qui0Gon and Anakin were first to emerge, both donning survival packs and Jedi cloaks. T'Hia was next, bringing the Neimoidian in front of her. She was equipped with two burst-fire model blasters, both fastened into holders at her hips. Obi-Wan was last, also wearing a survival kit, was battle-ready with a vibro-blade and a blaster.

They walked in the same order in which they had disembarked from the ship. Qui-Gon and Anakin set a fast pace, but the only one having troubles keeping up was Gunray. His complaints were the only comments anyone made as they quickly traversed the two kilometres to the mouth of the cave.

A tall cliff rose up before them, as Anakin craned his neck to look up. "Take out your cable launchers." commanded Qui-Gon. He aided T'Hia in safely tethering Gunray to his line, then they both took out their own. A quick climb up and they were at the top.

The mouth of the cave seemed surreal. Ice mixed with multicoloured crystals creating a rainbow of colours. The refracted light shined onto their faces, temporarily blinding Obi-Wan. He quickly averted his eyes, and headed into the cave.

The group of five spilled into the main gallery, gazing about at the Jedi history written on the walls. Names, places, times, stories were all recorded onto these walls, recordings dating back many millennia. Obi-Wan ran his hand over a small section, where a single name was written. He remembered inscribing it here, after he had built his lightsaber. He recalled the pride on Qui-Gon's face when he had emerged from the deep of the cavern, lightsaber in hand.

He quickly brushed the memories away. It did him no good to dwell in the past, no matter how close it was.

"I do not think that they are here." he said out loud, addressing his former Master. 

"Neither do I." stated the older man. "But they are on Ilum, I can assure you that. I feel a foreign presence here, almost like a shadow."

"I feel it also." Obi-Wan said. "We are very close."

He closed his eyes, and concentrated only on the Force. He let his feelings guide him, lead him to that foreign presence.

A moment passed, as everyone just stared at him. He abruptly opened his eyes then, blue eyes ablaze.

"I know where they are."

*_________________________________*

They hadn't noticed it before, the small complex hidden inside a narrow canyon. But with Obi-Wan's help, they had pinpointed in on scanners and had left the Crystal Cave immediately.

The feeling of the dark side became stronger the closer they got to the building. Qui-Gon and Anakin had no problem resisting its pull, but to Obi-Wan, a highly talented, but not fully trained Jedi, the constant tug of the dark side wore on his nerves. He had to struggle internally to keep it from corrupting him.

They had already decided to penetrate from the front, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in front. The door would be cut through if needed, and the rest of the group would follow. The rest of the plan was dependant on what they would find inside. 

The non-descript complex had a single door, although Obi-Wan could be certain that they were many more hidden escape hatches within the building. He and his master quickly pried the door open, and stepped quietly inside. Gunray was uncharacteristically quiet, obviously frightened. 

The lights were almost non-existent inside, and it Obi-Wan a moment to adjust his sight. The throbbing presence of the dark side had reached its pinnacle now, inside this room.

A cackle erupted from the centre of the room, startling the five companions. They quickly assembled themselves into attack position, while also searching out of the source of the voice.

"I had no doubt that you would find me here." continued the voice. "After all, you had Obi-Wan Kenobi with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" yelled out Obi-Wan, the dark side wearing down on his usually impeccable self control.

A figure was visible at the edge of the room, a hood disguising its face. It laughed once more, obviously enjoying his charade.

"It means whatever you want it mean, young Kenobi." responded it cryptically.

Obi-Wan's face twisted into a grimace of anger. "You were the one who blackmailed me! Why?!"

"Oh, I had my reasons."

"And what might those be?"

A note of amusement creped into the alien voice. "Curious, aren't we now? I'm afraid I can't say them right now, although my apprentice can take care of any other problems you may have."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan swung around to see a tattooed Zabrak, double bladed lightsaber gleaming red in the dimly lit room. Two battle droids were at his side.

"Oh, that's right. I'm quite sorry about this, young Kenobi. It seems that I ordered them to kill you."

A sneer crossed the face of the apprentice Sith, as he and the battle droids advanced on the group of five...

To be continued in Part Two.....


	17. Chapter 14Pt2

Obi-Wan moved quickly, not hesitating for even a second. His blaster and vibroblade shot to his hands, charging the blade and aiming the blaster. Using the vibroblade as a shield, he fired off three fast shots at the nearest droid, while at the same instant moving to protect Anakin.

"Move!" he called out to the young boy. Anakin stumbled for a moment with his lightsaber, momentarily stunned by the action that had quickly erupted around him. He then stood back with Gunray, watching nervously as Obi-Wan, T'Hia and Qui-Gon battled the three attackers. 

Obi-Wan quickly downed the first droid, stunning it with his blaster first, then plunging his lightsaber down into its shield generator. The electrical field then collapsed, leaving Obi-Wan to slice off the droid's head with a single, fluid motion.

T'Hia was holding off the other droid, much in the same manner as Obi-Wan had been doing. He helped her to stun it, and left her the delivering the killing blow.

He turned swiftly to make sure that Anakin was alright. The young boy had his lightsaber up and at the ready, prepared to plunge into any situation that might need his attending. Obi-Wan reassured him with a quick smile, and scanned the room with his eyes to find and identify the other cloaked presence.

Nothing. It must have left at the beginning of the battle.

T'Hia had since downed the last droid, its scattered components littering the floor, some still hissing with power. Obi-Wan noticed that Qui-Gon and the Zabrak apprentice had departed the room. "Stay here with them." he stated curtly to T'Hia, gesturing to Anakin and Gunray. She nodded quickly, and Obi-Wan ran out of the room to find his former master.

*_______________________________________________________*

Excitement was only one of the many emotions Darth Maul was feeling as he battled this elder Jedi. This would be his second Jedi kill in three days. His master would be proud of him.

His twin-sided blade parried every attack the Jedi made, and delivered many the near blow. The elder Jedi was strong, but showed a few warning signs of fatigue. It wouldn't be long until this one succumbed under the power of his blade.

Unless that fool Kenobi intervened. Maul shared only a few of his master's theories about the Jedi, but the one about Kenobi he did believe. He was too strong in the Force to just be a normal Jedi; no, he had to be the Chosen One. 

If he wanted to win this battle, he would have to kill this Jedi before Kenobi's arrival. Or else it would be him who would die under another's blade.

*_________________________________________________________________*

Obi-Wan's swift legs carried him through the maze of hallways in the complex quickly. Left. Right. Right again. The directions were ever changing as he followed the Force to Qui-Gon's presence. 

Closer now. 

He could feel Qui-Gon's presence ahead, and that of the Sith apprentice. They were both deep in battle, although Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon weakening. He sped his legs to a nearly impossible sprint, trying to get to his master was quick as possible. 

A rush of pain ran through him suddenly, slowing his pace down as he felt a throbbing pain in his left leg. He soon realized that it was not his leg that had been injured but Qui-Gon's. The older master had been stabbed through the leg by the Zabrak, and was now collapsed on the floor. Obi-Wan could see them only a few meters ahead. 

Just as the Zabrak raised his blade to deliver the killing blow to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan Force-jumped through the air and knocked the blade out of the Sith's hand with a kick. He then landed on the ground in a crouch, drawing Qui-Gon's fallen blade to him.

The apprentice Sith's face was alight with anger and arrogance. He moved lightning-fast towards Obi-Wan, and forced his blade down. Obi-Wan rolled out of the way, watching as the Zabrak stumbled from loss of balance. He then stood, activating Qui-Gon's emerald lightsaber, and awaited the Sith's attack. 

Qui-Gon watched half-consciously from his position on the floor, spots of bright colour waving in and out of his vision as the pain over took him. He dropped into a meditative trance, using all the energy that he had left to help repair his injured systems. Obi-Wan was on his own.

The Sith attacked anew, anger fuelling his spars at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan himself fought defensively, seeking to tire out his opponent before starting his own attacks. 

Unfortunately, the Sith soon realized this for himself, and began to respond accordingly. His attacks became more defensive as well, and soon the two were at a stalemate.

The battle would have continued like that, if not for the entrance of young Anakin Skywalker. He too had felt the attack on his Master, and had hurried to find him.

"Master!" the young boy yelled out upon seeing the body of his master collapsed on the ground, unmoving. The Sith was momentarily distracted by this, and Obi-Wan used that to his advantage. Striking his blade down, he sliced the Zabrak's blade in half, one part falling to the ground and sputtering off from lack of power. 

The Zabrak reacted more quickly than Obi-Wan had anticipated. In an instant, the Sith had flung the remaining half of his blade towards the young Anakin Skywalker, striking the young boy in the heart. Obi-Wan's body reacted with the pain that Anakin was feeling as well, and stumbled for a moment.

"Anakin!" he called out. The boy's eyes light up with pain, looking Obi-Wan straight in the eyes just before he plunged down to the ground.

"Nooooo!" screamed Obi-Wan, turning to face the Sith. The apprentice's face held an air of triumph, knowing that even were he to be killed, he had plunged a stake deep into Obi-Wan's heart, or rather, Anakin's. A sneer ravaged the Zabrak's face, silently laughing at Obi-Wan.

Before he knew what he was doing, Obi-Wan had plunged his blade deep into the Sith's own heart. Obi-Wan could feel the anger, the devastation running throughout his own body as he killed the Sith, and he knew that he had used the Dark side. Red eyes glowed once more with triumph, before darkening with the coldness of death.

Obi-Wan paused only for a second, considering exactly what he had just done, before running to the young boy's side. The blade had missed the heart by only a few inches, and slow laboured breaths still escaped from Anakin's mouth. But Obi-Wan could feel the child's life Force ebbing away, slowly plunging the boy into the chasm of death. Obi-Wan knelt helpless beside him, wondering in vain what he could do....

To be continued in the final chapter......


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

__

Beep...beep...beep...

The sounds of a nearby monitor was what brought Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn back to the realm of consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked repeatedly to adjust to the light in the room. Once he could see, he took in his surroundings with typical Jedi sight.

//The healers' ward.// he thought, coming to a conclusion. He was lying in a bed, various cords attached to him and leading back to several monitors.

He turned his head to his left, and shock came over him. His padawan, Anakin Skywalker was lying on the nearby bed, looking very pale.

Qui-Gon jumped out of bed to go to Anakin, but immediately regretted it. His injured leg collapsed underneath him and he fell to the ground in a clatter, knocking over a nearby table and a glass of water.

Healer Rajin M'Li'Jai ran in, flanked by two young apprentice healers. "You must be careful, Master Jinn," stated the young healer, helping the older master to his feet, "Your leg has still not fully healed."

"And what of Anakin?" he asked, once again in his bed.

Rajin shot a look at the two young Padawans, and they both left the room wordlessly. Once gone, Rajin spoke:

"Your Padawan suffered a near fatal wound to the chest, narrowly missing his heart. He put him into an induced sleep so that his body could recover properly."

Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief. His Padawan was safe. "And Obi-Wan?"

The healer's face clouded over, and the Jedi master detected sadness in the young man's eyes. "After you were hurt, Obi-Wan battled the Sith apprentice. Anakin had felt your pain and came running. It was then that the Sith stabbed him in the chest. Obi-Wan killed the Sith, and rushed over to help Anakin."

"And?" prompted the Jedi Master.

"Anakin's injuries were severe, and your apprentice was on the brink of death. Obi-Wan used his own life force to bring the boy back. He then carried Anakin over to where the CorSec officer and the Nemoidian were, and collapsed."

"Is-is he alright?" asked Qui-Gon, worry etched into his face.

The healer sighed, reluctant to share his news. "Obi-Wan died while on return to Coruscant. Since he hadn't been trained fully, the healing transfer to Anakin was too much for his body to take. I'm sorry, Qui-Gon."

He sat back in shock. Rajin, meanwhile, quietly left the room, to let the master deal with his grief in private. 

Tears started to stream unbidden from the master's eyes. His Obi-Wan was...gone. Gone. The word resonated in his heart, and anger sprang from deep within at the loss of his former Padawan. Obi-Wan had been too young, too talented, too good to die. The galaxy had lost a great beacon of light with the death of this one.

The anger rose once more, but this time it was directed at himself. //If I had only believed of his innocence all of those years ago... Obi-Wan might still be alive.//

He closed his eyes, for he was blinded by tears, and tried to meditate. His mind grew more calm, trying to deal with the shock of Obi-Wan's death. 

But, somewhere in the mist of the force, a voice came to him, floating through...

__

"I am always here..."

And with that whisper came the memories... memories of him and Obi-Wan, of their training days together before the mistake that ripped them apart. Tears shed, fights fought, and their friendship that prevailed. Qui-Gon would always remember the boy that he considered his son, and he would hold these times close to his heart.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes after a time, and felt comforted. He knew that Obi-Wan had forgiven him. He also knew that his padawan was safe in the Force, and that he would encounter him again someday.

For now, he would keep on living, and train the apprentice that Obi-Wan had given his life for.

Life would go on.

*Well, that's that. The end was kinda cheesy, I know. Sorry. 

I hope you all liked this story, and I will be starting another one very soon.

Cheers!

~Eleia Kenobi*


End file.
